Channel Chasers: The Video Game
Creator: Cosmobo Productions Games. Behaviour Interactive. Activision. Series: Channel Chasers Platforms: 3DS, Wii U, Xbox 1, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, Wii. Genre: Action/Adventure. Air Date: 29. 08. 2015 Plot You´ve gone into a world of a fairy tale. And met a wize old wizard. But Patrick ends up making him angry. So the wizard sends the gang back in time. And sends evil goblins with them! Playable Characters SpongeBob Patrick Demi Sandy Characters That Join The Team Squidward Mr. Krabs Gary Spike The Dragon Twilight Sparkle Donnie Barko Lebron James Boss Fights Level 1: Man Ray´s Robot Level 2: Discord and Plankton Level 3: Bubble Bass Level 4: Small Man. Changer. ChangerBoy. Level 5: Giant Evil Boots Level 6: Sportucus. Level 7: Freddy Fazbear Level 8: Big Strong Cowboy Henchman. Evil Cowboy. Level 9: Giant Evil Grumpy Cat Level 10: Jason Stapham Level 11: Killer. Level 12: Fanon Level 13: Giant Demon Level 14: Giant Evil Possessed Wizard (Last Boss) Worlds Destroyed Downtown Bikini Bottom Pony Ville Mansion Hidden Ville Forest Lazy Town Goofball Land Western Town YouTube Central Hollywood Murder City Real World Hotel Boss Battle World Cutscenes (Scene shows SpongeBob and the gang walking in a dark forest) SpongeBob: Can´t we go to candy land or somewhere? Squidward: We did. All the food tried to kill us. SpongeBob: Oh yeah. Patrick: I loved it! Demi: It was ok....I wanna see somewhere like Hard Rock Land. Ya know? Something.....Cool. Patrick: We did go somewhere cool once! Demi: Where? Patrick: Pony Ville! Demi: ..... (A wizard jumps out off a tent) Wizard: Where do you think you´re going?! Squidward: Well, we was heading to the forest. Wizard: You sha´ll not pass! Demi: And whys that old man? Wizard: I need to tell you something! They´re be monsters nearby! Take this! (The Wizard throws a fairy tale book at SpongeBob) SpongeBob: This is one big book. Wizard: Every tale ´bout this forest ever told is in there! SpongeBob: I didn´t know it was such a famous forest! Patrick: Boring! It´s just a forest! What could they´re possibly be in there thats so scary?! Squidward: Dora? Wizard: Werewolfs and evil spirits! Patrick: They´re just tales! Wizard: I warned you! YOU CAN NOT GO IN THERE WITH OUT READING THE TALES! Patrick: Ha! Who´s stopping us? Wizard: Me. Patrick: Good point. Wizard: Now I´m going to vanish you to the past! (Scene goes to SpongeBob and the gang in a destroyed Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: This place kinda looks familiar! (A giant robot is walking through the streets controlled by Man Ray) SpongeBob: Gulp.... (The Game Starts) CUTSCENE 2: (Scene goes to the robot led on the floor destroyed) (SpongeBob and Patrick high five each other) SpongeBob: Well done pal! Patrick: WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM! (Sandy runs over to the them) Sandy: Come on guys! Onto the next place! (Scene goes to SpongeBob and the gang in PonyVille) SpongeBob: Well, here we are. Demi: Oh cr*p. Ponys...... (The Game Starts) CUTSCENE 3: (Scene goes to SpongeBob and the gang in a big empty room in a mansion with a dead pole dancer in the middle) SpongeBob: Let´s find Bubble Bass! Demi: Who? (The Game Starts) (Scene goes to SpongeBob and the gang outside of a school) (A little man kidnaps Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs) Demi: Damnit! SpongeBob: We´ve gotta save them! Demi: (Sigh) This day keeps getting better and better... (The Game Starts) Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 1 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Action Category:Channel Chasers Category:Merchandise Category:Cosmobo